


A Linzumi Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [87]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Meta, Metafiction, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Linzumi Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered the Linzumi tag on Tumblr and specifically [this art by sleepysenshi](http://sleepysenshi.tumblr.com/post/110283140464/toph-watching-thru-the-spirit-vines-at-the) and thought, why haven't I done this already?

            Lin grit her teeth until her jaw hurt and inhaled, sharply, and her breath caught in her lungs, her throat, sitting at the base of her tongue, burning and roiling inside her until Izumi moved her hand just—there, and she breathed out a long, low moan. Her hair stuck to her forehead and chin, plastered with sweat. One strand fell across her eye and she—shifted, inhaling and exhaling again, before extricating her hand from Izumi's hair to brush it away—and managed to hit herself in the eye in the process.

            “Oh, for crying out—” she started, and then Izumi pressed her fingers down on her labia and laved her tongue up, up, over her lips, her clit, and she shuddered again. The flat of her tongue was soft and wet and so, so hot that it felt like it burned, and Lin moaned and sighed again, winding her hand back through Izumi's hair.

            Izumi's fingers stroked back and forth, massaging her lips and the soft delicate skin there, the short coarse hair, pressing harder, then softer, then harder again in long circular motions. She tickled Lin's clit with the tip of her tongue, playing lighter than a feather, and before Lin could bark out anything in annoyance Izumi's lips, her whole mouth, was over her clit, sucking gently as her fingers stroked her labia, and Lin bucked her hips, twisting in the bed, her legs shuddering and clenching.

            “Lin,” Izumi said, stopping briefly. “I need to breathe down here.”

            “Sorry,” she managed out. Her chest felt like it was going to explode but she unclenched her thighs and looked down long enough to see Izumi smile. “Sorry, sorry, sorry—ohhh.”

 

 

            The next morning Lin stretched out her shoulders and sighed before sitting down at her small kitchen table, woken by the scent of brewing tea. “It really should be me making that, all things considered,” she said.

            Izumi smiled as she set the tray on the table, arranging and pouring the tea. “It's a rare tea from the Fire Nation's southern islands. I wanted to make it properly.”

            A grin tugged at Lin's own lips. “You shouldn't have,” she said.

            “I most certainly should,” Izumi said. She pulled out the chair opposite Lin and cradled her teacup in her hands, her glasses catching the light and flashing. “A dear friend deserves only the best.”

            Lin picked up her own teacup and circled it just beneath her nose, inhaling. The tea was toasty and rich, and when she sipped it, it was smooth and mellow; not quite as smooth as a milk oolong, but without the bold and complex flavours of a rock oolong. “Very nice,” she said. “Maybe I should let you skip out on your royal escorts and play hooky more often.”

            “It would be my pleasure,” Izumi said. “Besides, whenever I need to commiserate about how badly the writers treated my character arc because of ship teasing for my parents, I always know who to go to.”


End file.
